stellarcommonealthfandomcom-20200214-history
Navy
The Stellar Commonwealth Navy of the Stellar Commonwealth Armed Forces. They control the exo-atmospheric craft, transports, warships, orbital facilities, and deep space stations. Size: Active Reserve Motto: 'For Freedom Among the Stars '''Engagements: ' '''Commander: '''Admiral Matthias Zero. Ranks Spaceman Apprentice - Single black diagonal bar (Pointed right) Spaceman - Double black diagonal bars (Pointed right) Petty Officer 3rd Class - Single black arch Petty Officer 2nd Class - Double black arch Petty Officer 1st Class - Double black arch, black dot within 1st arch Chief Petty Officer - Single black arch, black down pointing chevron Senior Chief Petty Officer - Double black arch, black down pointing chevron Master Chief Petty Officer - Double black arch, black down pointing chevron, black dot within chevron Warrant Officer - Black circle '''Ship Ensign 2nd Class - Single gold vertical bar Ensign 1st Class - Double gold vertical bar Sub Lt. - Single gold horizontal bar Lieutenant - Double gold horizontal bar Lt. Commander - Gold semi-circle (pointed up-right) Commander - Gold Circle Captain - 3 gold triangles (Radioactive symbol shaped) All Service Commodore - Gold circle, emerald center Rear-Admiral - Gold circle, emerald center, two gold rays (one left, one right) Vice Admiral - Gold circle, emerald center, three gold rays (one up right, one up left, one down) Admiral - Gold circle, emerald center, four gold rays (one up, one left, one down, one right) Admiral of the Navy - Gold circle, emerald center, four gold rays (one up, one left, one down, one right), four smaller silver rays (one up right, one down right, one down left, one down right) Uniform Undershirt - waterproof - Black Over shirt - armor-weave, shock resistant, waterproof, padded - Grey, green trim Trousers - Armor-weave, shock resistant, water proof, padded - Grey Boots - Waterproof, padded - Black Semi-Formal: Collard Shirt - white Tie - Sage Jacket - grey Trousers - Grey Boots - Black Dress Uniform: Collard Shirt - White Tunic - Sage, gold piping Trousers - Black, gold stripe Dress Shoes - Black Ships The Commonwealth Space Service has rapidly advanced in technology and fleet size in recent years. A proper look into it's composition must be addressed, and so it shall be. Lead first by Grand Admiral Blade, then by Grand Admiral Matthias Zero. Taking the Quality side of the Quantity vs. Quality debate, it is still fairly small in number, but with the Reaper War concluded, with the veterans of the war training a new generation of personnel, and with new systems to use, it's number is set to explode. The following post will 'flesh' out current ship classes, crews required, and the technology behind them. Support ships: ''Spaceborne Mobile Construction Vehicles '': '''Largely responsible for the current structure of space assets belonging to the Commonwealth today, on colonies or in orbit. Can consume local resources and them into usable construction tools or material needed to build assets of various size. They come in 100m, 600m and 2km variants. '''Current Numbers: '''2 Titan-Scale MCV's. '''Combat ships: ''Cavalier''-class Frigates : 'The most common ship type in the fleet. Recent improvements in automation and AIs have reduced necessary crew size to 25, usually commanded by a Lieutenant. 150m in length. Moderate polarized hull plating with Shielding/Kinetic Barriers. Powered by an anti-matter reactor. Armed with a dozen phaser emplacements for point defense. Main weapon is dual Prism emplacements. Can carry warp missiles. Stealth variants also included. '''Current Numbers: '''1264 Frigates. '''Tron''-class Electronic Warfare Frigate : One of the lightest-armed ships in the fleet, with only a dozen phasers and room for only four warp missiles, the Tron-class is not a frontline vessel. At one hundred and seventy-five meters, it’s only slightly longer than the renowned Cavalier-class frigates. What the Tron is designed to do, though, is not act like a frontline vessel, but more as a warship for a different kind of war. Covered in sensor arrays, the ship is designed to hack into other starships, intercept communications, broadcast jamming frequencies, and even as a target refining station (utilizing its sensors to provide more accurate data on enemy ships, including burning through their jamming apparatus). While shields are heavy, it skimps on armor in favor of maneuverability (and to prevent the armor from interfering with scans). It is equipped with a Romulan-style cloak. Due to the advanced nature of the cloak, low weapons power, and emphasis on sensors, this ship is also prized by the intelligence community. ''Marathon''-class Cruisers : 'Automation and AI improvements have reduced necessary crew size to 100. Length is 500m. Commanded by a Lt. Commander in most cases. Reinforced polarized hull plating with Shielding/Kinetic Barriers. Powered with antimatter reactors. Has forty-eight phaser emplacements for point defense. Main weapon is dual quad Prism emplacements, secondary weapon is an large Ion Cannon. Can carry warp missiles and bombs (for more information, refer to entry by Forgothrax). Stealth variants also included. '''Current Numbers: '''1565 Cruisers '''Nimitz''-class Carriers : 'Automation and AI improvements have reduced necessary crew size to 150. 1.5km in length. Reinforced polarized hull plating with Shielding/Kinetic Barriers. Powered by antimatter reactors. Has seventy-two phaser emplacements for point defense. No primary weapons, but can house hundreds of ''Predator and Reaper UAVs. Commanded by a Captain. Can carry warp missles and bombs. Stealth variants also included. '''Current Numbers: 59 Standard, 11 Psi-Disruptor model (70 Total) ''Oppenheimer''-Class Missile Dreadnought : Built on the frame of the Nimitz-class carrier, the Oppenheimer-Class was originally conceived as the Nimitz-B carrier upgrade, but upgrades in laser torpedo technology necessitated a dedicated missile platform, and the Nimitz-B became the Oppenheimer. Outfitted with two industrial-strength replicators, the Oppenheimer''s are literally capable of making their own weapons, which is vital for their primary weapons system, the Long Lance-II Warp Missiles and the Wasp-I Warp Torpedoes. With the size of the ''Oppenheimer''s being at around one and a half kilometers long, they are capable of swarm-firing up to seventy missiles before having to reduce fire and produce more. Capable of holding up to seven hundred fifty Missiles, three hundred torpedoes, and equipped with the latest M/AM reactors, fifty phaser bank weapons, and shields strong enough to take a Turian Dreadnought’s main gun with power to spare, the ''Oppenheimer was the first of a new breed of warship for the Commonwealth. Current Numbers: '148 Missile Carriers '''Unyielding''-class Dreadnaughts : 'An utter monstrosity. Automation and AI improvements has reduced necessary crew size to 300. 2km in length. Commanded by a Rear Admiral, considering the importance of the ship. Thick, reinforced hull plating and Shielding/Kinetic Barriers. Powered by antimatter reactors. Has one hundred forty-four phaser emplacements for point defense. Main weapon is eight quad Prism emplacements, for a total of thirty-two Prism cannons. Secondary weapon includes a massive Ion Cannon, capable of dropping shields of an opposing dreadnaught in one or two shots. '''Current Numbers: '''163 Standard Dreadnaughts, 35 Interdictor Dreadnaughts (198 Total) '''Freedom''-class Star Titan (Superdreadnaught): The most massive type of warship known to any race the Commonwealth has yet to encounter, the Freedom-class Titan is a bulky 10km in length. Mounting a total of 90 quad prism emplacements (for a total of 360 prisms), four massive ion cannons, a single grav ripper, and a massive spinal Thanix cannon, the Freedom-class is capable of taking on the average Sovereign-class Reaper and its escorts head-to-head. For long-ranged firepower it mounts two warp torpedo batteries, each carrying 300 warp torpedoes over its warp nacelles and can carry almost a thousand warp missiles on its external racks. It is protected by thick shielding & kinetic barriers, backed up with ridiculously thick polarized armor plating. Close-in defense is handled by 700 fast-tracking phaser cannons and 250 Predator fighter drones. Commanded by a Vice Admiral, the entire ship is crewed by 1200 experienced personnel and several hundred marines under the direction of several superintelligent AI who run the automated systems and drones, and can tie in with crewmen directly via cyberbrain interfacing. Current Numbers: '''16 Star Titans '''Other Ships: Geth Starships Geth Dreadnaught Current Numbers: '''312 Dreadnaughts '''Geth Carrier Current Numbers: '''133 Carriers '''Geth Missile Carrier Current Numbers: 115 Missile Carriers Geth Cruiser Current Numbers: '''3178 Cruisers '''Geth Frigate Current Numbers: '''2033 Frigates '''Geth Fighter Squadrons (come in flights of fifteen fighters each) Current Numbers: 630 Squadrons Protoss Ships Protoss Carrier Current Numbers: '''111 Carriers '''Protoss Missile Carrier Current Numbers: '''168 Missile Carriers '''Protoss Void Ray Current Numbers: '''1405 Void Rays '''Protoss Fighters Current Numbers: '''2100 Squadrons (15 fighters each) '''Asari/Hanar ships Dreadnaught Current Numbers: '''170 Dreadnaughts '''Cruisers Current Numbers: '''900 Cruisers '''Frigates Current Numbers: '''3000 Frigates '''Other ship designs [[Teabager-Class and Cigar-Class Reaper|''Teabager''-Class and Cigar-Class Reaper]] : The Teabagger and Cigar-class Reapers are large starships, 150 meters and 2 kilometers respectively. They are all that remains of the once-powerful force known as the Reapers, a race of technorganic starships that attempted conquest of the Milky Way Galaxy. After the Sangheli used a weapon based on the Crucible designs the Protheans had develloped, close to five thousand dead Reapers were left floating in the void around the Solar System. Using experience previously gained from the Valkyrie Star System, the Commonwealth began removing control systems for the Reapers and began installing Commonwealth AI's and organic-compatible control consoles to bolster the depleted fleets. 'Current Numbers: '''5500 Reapers '''Raven''-Class Starship ''' '''Current Numbers: '''600